A Blast From The Past
by TotallyKool2112
Summary: Lizzie goes to the future and she discovers that she has been married to Gordo. But suddenly people believe that Gordo has robbed a store, and it's up to Lizzie to prove that Gordo is innocent.
1. Lizzie Meets Lizzie

A Blast From The Past  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I donot own Lizzie McGuire. I wish I did but I never will. The story may seem dull at first but it'll get better later.  
  
Now that Lizzie and Gordo were dating, they were the more popular then they ever were. Miranda was hooking up with Ethan Craft and she was even more popular than Lizzie and Gordo. But Lizzie and Gordo didn't mind. They just hoped they would be together forever.  
  
So one night, when Lizzie was thinking about her love between Gordo, she noticed a little elf in her room.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Elf," said Lizzie. "But why are you in my room?" "I'm hear to show you your future!" said the elf. Lizzie knew that she was dreaming. How many times do elves enter your room and show you your future. So Lizzie decided to go along with the dream.  
  
"Okay," said Lizzie. "Alrighty then," said the elf. "Follow me."  
  
Suddenly there was a huge hole in the middle of Lizzie's room. The elf jumped into the hole. Lizzie didn't know if she should jump into the hole, but she figured it was a dream, so she jumped into the hole.  
  
Lizzie kept fallilng down the hole and she eventually fell down onto a really hard floor. "OW!" shouted Lizzie. Lizzie turned her head and she saw a disgusting house. All the walls were dusty, a bunch of valuable stuff was broken. It looks worse than it sounds. "Is this where I'll live in the future?" Lizzie asked expecting to get an answer from the elf. But she turned her head, and the elf was gone.  
  
Lizzie stood up and looked for somebody. She poked her head into a room and realized that it was the kitchen. It was full of garbage. There were no garbage cans. Lizzie looked at a lady doing the dishes and Lizzie suddenly realized that the lady was Lizzie in the future. "Um.hi," said Lizzie.  
  
The future Lizzie turned her head. "AAH!" shouted the future Lizzie. "You look like me when I was in middle school!" "That's because I am you," said the Lizzie from the past. "I fell into a hole and I ended up here. In the future. Am I really going to have such a dirty house like this when I grow up?"  
  
"Yes," said the future Lizzie. "I, and you in the future, live a horrible life. Maybe you can go to the past and never marry Gordo for me. Then I'll live a happy life!"  
  
"Huh?" asked the past Lizzie.  
  
"I married Gordo," said the future Lizzie. "And he's a big bum! I'm the one always cleaning up everything!"  
  
"Where is he right now?" asked the past Lizzie. "He's shopping for beer!" said the future Lizzie. The future Lizzie started crying. The past Lizzie felt sorry for herself.  
  
"Cheer up," said the past Lizzie. Suddenly the phone rang and the future Lizzie answered it. "Gordo residence," said the future Lizzie. "Yes I am married to David Gordon. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, yes, yes, yes, no, no, no, WHAT?!" The future Lizzie started crying and she hung up the phone. "WHAT HAPPENED?" asked the past Lizzie.  
  
"Well," said the future Lizzie. "David has been accused for stealing some beer from a beer store and now he's going to jail! Now I never really realized how much I loved him. The police man on the phone said that my last name is no longer Gordon and it's now McGuire again. He also said that if I look outside, I might be able to see him in a police car traveling to jail."  
  
"WELL LET'S GO SEE HIM BEFORE HE GOES TO JAIL!" said Lizzie. The two Lizzies ran outside and they saw a police car rushing by. Staring out the window was David Gordon.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire!" shouted David. "I will love you, till the day I die!" The police car rushed away and the two Lizzies could no longer see David.  
  
"What Gordo said was really sweet," said the past Lizzie. "First of all," said the future Lizzie. "I only called him Gordo when I was a kid. Second of all, he didn't make up that last sentence he said to me. It was a line from Tuck Everlasting. Third of all, I know Gordo is not the kind of person who would steal something!" "I know he wouldn't steal something also," said the past Lizzie. "I'm going to figure out a way to proove he's innocent!"  
  
---Now read chapter 2 to find out what's gonna happen! 


	2. Lizzie Solves The Mystery

"Do you know which beer store that Gor-David went to?" asked the past Lizzie.  
  
"I think he went to the store called 'Beer And Junk'," said the future Lizzie.  
  
The past Lizzie looked around town for a store called 'Beer And Junk.' She passed stores called Toys R' We, Billy Bob's Clothes From The Year 1999, and Mixie's. Lizzie finally found 'Beer And Junk.' She entered the store and looked around. There were a bunch of policemen there. Lizzie asked one of where he got caught. They showed her to a place in the back of the store. Lizzie observed the area and she found a clue. The clue she found was the bracelet that Miranda's grandmother gave to her when she was 19 years old. Lizzie turned her head and she saw the future Miranda and the future Kate talk to each other. "I knew he would grow up to be a burglar," said Kate. "I knew since the first time I met him. "Um." said Miranda. "I-never expected David-to be this bad." Lizzie pulled on a mask and walked over to Kate and Miranda. "Hi," said Lizzie with the mask on her face. "I'm investigating about what happened today. Can I check your fingerprints?" "Sure," said Kate. Lizzie looked at Kate's fingers and observed her fingerprints. Then she observed Miranda's fingerprints. "Thanks," said Lizzie. Lizzie walked away and took off the mask. She walked to one of the policemen and asked him if they had the beer that Gordo stole. The policemen handed Lizzie the beer and Lizzie observed it. It had Miranda's fingerprints all over it. "MIRANDA!" shouted Lizzie. "YOU MADE GORDO LOOK GUILTY! BUT WHY AND HOW DID YOU DO IT?!" Everybody was silent for a minute. "Fine!" said Miranda. "I admit it! I put some beer into David's pocket when he wasn't looking and I shouted that the beer wasn't paid for! I did it because I was jealous that Lizzie and Gordo were married to each other. Wait-you are Lizzie! But you're Lizzie as the middle school Lizzie!" Lizzie had no time to answer questions. The policemen quickly took Miranda to jail and set Gordo free. Lizzie was happy for what she did.  
  
Lizzie was glad to be a hero but she still didn't know how to get to the past. So while she was taking a walk, she spotted the little elf and next to him was a hole.  
  
"Jump into this hole!" said the elf. Lizzie jumped into the hole and suddenly she felt really really dizzy.  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes and she was in bed. She suddenly realized that everything was a dream. But it was a wonderful dream she had. Suddenly there was a big flash and Lizzie as four years old was standing in the middle of the room. "You're me as four years old!" shouted the middle school Lizzie. "I know," said the four year old Lizzie. "Will my life really be like this in the future?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
